


Mornings

by Allain_Kelyarus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Dean Winchester, M/M, Reader-Insert, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allain_Kelyarus/pseuds/Allain_Kelyarus
Summary: You love spending mornings in bed with Dean and you wouldn’t have it any other way. Although sometimes Dean’s insecurities still pop up.





	Mornings

Your eyes flutter as you begin to wake up. Taking a deep breath, you slowly let it out as your mind begins to make sense of the world around you. A warm content feeling fills you as you remember the night before. You and Dean had ended the night wrapped up in each other. A lazy smile spreads across your face as you take stock of the position you have woken up in.

Dean’s head rests on your chest and his arms are wrapped securely around your waist while both of your legs are tangled with each other’s. Both of your arms lay snugly across his back keeping his body pressed to yours. You wouldn’t have it any other way.

It’s times like these you cherish the most with your lover. Being able sleep in and relax. No rushing from one thing to another. No pressing life or death matters to attend to. While you don’t regret becoming a hunter you do wish that you could spend more days like this with Dean. Cuddled together in bed with no interference from the outside world and bathed in the warmth of each other.

With a content sigh you move one of your hands to rest in Dean’s hair. Burying your fingers into his hair and gently massaging his scalp. You’re rewarded with a pleased moan as he begins to stir. Continuing your ministrations to his scalp you shift your head to get a better look at his face as his head picks up and he rests his chin on your chest giving you a lopsided grin with half lidded eyes.

“M’nin” he mumbles obviously content with your current position causing you to grin.

“Morning” you respond and gently tug until he moves up your body far enough for you to place a lazy kiss to his lips. He then shifts to lay beside you and you both turn to lay face to face. He drapes his arm around your waist and you place your hand on his cheek.

“How did I get so lucky?” you ask.

Dean smiles and what you would do to always see that smile on his face. “I’m the one who should be asking you that” he replies.

“No. I’m the lucky one” you tell him and place a finger to his lips to halt any response from him. “Just listen” you say, and he nods as you remove your finger.

“Dean I don’t even know where to start explaining just how truly amazing you are. No one else could do what you do. You’ve endured so much pain and not just physically, mentally as well. Hell, I could even say spiritually considering all that your soul has been through. A lesser man would have given up by now, but you keep fighting. You keep pushing forward. Few people possess your level of resilience and you should take pride in that. Then there is how selfless you are. You’re always willing to put others ahead of yourself no matter how much pain you may be in. And yeah that has made you emotionally constipated but you’re still such a giving generous person whether you want to acknowledge it or not. The fact that you could be even remotely interested in a guy like me baffles me to this day.”

“Y/N… Are you breaking up with me?” Dean questioned with a look of worry on his face as his eyes searched yours for any indication you were going to.

“What? No! Why would you even think that? If anything, I just confessed my undying love to you.” You respond as worry begins to pool in your stomach. How could he even suggest that? You were pretty sure you wouldn’t break up with him even if he begged you to. You were already past the point of no return. Imagining your life without Dean at this point was impossible.

“Well…” He pauses breaking eye contact with you. “Usually when someone gets this emotional with me they’re either about to break up with me or give me bad news” he finishes. Your chest tightens as you hear that because you know it is true. Dean’s had a life where when things are going good for him he expects the other shoe to drop. You wish so badly that you could fix this for him. That you could go back in time and make sure this man knows just how wonderful and amazing he is every day of his life. He deserves so much, and you just hope that in the time that the two of you are together you can prove that to him. Show him he is worth so much unconditional love. Make him truly believe that he has a right to be happy.

You want to tell him this, but you don’t feel any words could convey just how badly not only your heart but your soul aches for this man. So, you do the next best thing. You kiss him with as much passion and love that you can. You kiss him breathless and hope that he can feel how much you love him. How much you need him.

As you break apart both panting you take in his flushed cheeks and swollen lips. It reminds you of all the times before you’ve seen him like this. “I love you” slips from your lips in a light whisper without so much as a thought. You bring your hand to rest on his cheek and gently rub your thumb underneath his eye. “I love you” you repeat because it’s true and you hope he knows just how much.

“I love you too.” He answers gazing into your eyes as he loses himself in thought. You yourself get lost in his green eyes wondering how in the world you’d managed to capture his attention. How you could have gotten so lucky as to have him fall in love with you. You’re not sure how much time passes as you thank every deity out there for having Dean in your life but eventually Dean breaks the comfortable silence between you two.

“Well, since you’re not braking up with me then are you proposing?” he asks with a grin. Your cheeks flush a bit at that. It’s not like you haven’t thought about it hell you’ve dreamed of it but that hadn’t been your intent either.

“No… I mean it’s not like I don’t want to. I’d love to marry you! I mean if you want. I’m totally fine with staying like this too if that’s what you prefer. But I haven’t gotten a ring yet and if I was we both know I’d be way more nervous. I’d probably have totally botched the speech I wrote, or some totally awkward thing would happen like me tripping and falling on my face or something. And I haven’t even picked a place yet although we do move around a lot, but I guess the bunker is kind of our house? But the Impala is definitely home so maybe—"

Dean stops you mid rant with a kiss. He pulls back and gives you one of his boyish grins that makes your heart flutter. “Wait so am I the girl in this situation?” Of course, that’s what he picked up on from your rambling.

“Uh—I guess? I mean if you’d rather propose we could do that or maybe we both do it? Like at the same time or something? I do kind of want to do the whole get down on one knee thing and—"

Another kiss cuts off your rambling and Dean raises a brow at you this time as he pulls away. “As adorable as you are when you ramble I’d rather not do this all day when we could be doing other things.” He hints and very suggestively rocks against you reminding you that you’re both still very much naked from last night.

“Yeah… right.” You agree as you find yourself staring at Dean’s lips. You slowly gaze up into his beautiful eyes and say, “We can figure out the whole proposal thing another time.”

He leans in and lightly brushes his lips against yours “definitely” he responds and devours your lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to tell me what you think. I'm open to any and all constructive criticism.


End file.
